Dreaming In Pink
by gnbrules
Summary: Remus talks in his sleep, Sirius overhears him.  SiriusRemus FRIENDSHIP, nonslash, Lupin x Tonks


**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter series, or anything else that I borrowed from JK Rowling.**

**A/N: …Nah. **

"Sirius, could you go wake Remus and tell him that breakfast is ready? Please?" asked Molly Weasley as she bustled around the kitchen.

Sirius looked up from his newspaper. Molly certainly had her hands full as she prepared what smelled like an absolutely delicious breakfast. After living in Azkaban for so long, he vastly appreciated her home cooked meals here at Grimmauld Place. He smiled sincerely at her. "Of course." he said pleasantly.

He stood up from the table and made his way up the stairs. He was in an unusually cheerful mood, without knowing any reason as to why.

Remus had stayed the night after returning from shift, too tired to even bother Apparating to his own home. And of course, his company was always welcome at the Headquarters.

Sirius knocked on the door of his room. There was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer. Abandoning his attempt at courtesy, Sirius opened the door and stepped inside.

The sight that met him was peculiar indeed.

There lay his friend on the old bed, curled up in the blankets. This in itself was not strange, but the wide smile on Remus's sleeping face certainly was.

Sirius looked at him with interest. _He must be having a good dream_, he thought. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Lupin shifted, seemingly holding the blankets tighter against himself. Sirius heard a soft moan escape his lips.

"_Mmmm_…"

_A very __good dream, _Sirius corrected himself.

"_Mmmm…Nymphadora…_"

Sirius's mouth dropped open, and his eyebrows flew upward. He continued to watch in astonishment as Remus snuggled farther under the sheets, still with that huge grin on his face.

And with that, Sirius cold hold back no longer. He burst out laughing. Remus stirred just as Sirius, with the youthful spontaneity of a much younger man, leapt onto the bed.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrgghh!"

Sirius bounced on the edge of the mattress, still laughing.

"What in the hell are you doing?" shouted Lupin, fully awake now that Sirius had just crashed-landed on his bed.

"Molly told me to get you up for breakfast."

"And you couldn't do that without tackling me?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry, Moony. Forgive me?" said Sirius, and he gave Lupin his best puppy dog eyes.

Lupin glared at him for a second, then smiled in spite of himself. "All these years, and you haven't really grown up at all, have you?"

"Not really." said Sirius unconcernedly. "So, tell me about your dream."

Lupin looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You were talking. In your sleep. Moaning, in fact."

Lupin thought hard for a second, and then the memories of his nighttime escapade came back to him in a rush of vivid colors - pink, for instance. Lupin was suddenly all too aware of Sirius's amused grin.

"I don't remember it." he said quickly.

"Really? I'd probably remember a dream _like that_. So, how come you didn't tell me you had a thing for my dear cousin Tonks?"

Remus felt himself flush. "Don't know what you're talking about, Sirius."

"Don't give me that. You were _moaning _her name, and _grinning_ into your pillow! I'm not an idiot, Moony. And to think! All these years I thought you were the _gentleman_ out of all of us! Well, not in your dreams, apparently…"

"I…"

Sirius was smirking at him.

"Remus?"

"What?" he said sharply.

"I think it's my duty as a friend to tell you that Tonks has a bit of a thing for you as well, mate."

Remus looked up at him. Something in his eyes flashed. "And you know this…how?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, you're not the only who has ever stayed over at Grimmauld Place. And you're also not the only one who moans _certain names_ in their sleep." Sirius adopted a high pitched, girlish tone. "_Mmmm, Remus…oh, Remus!"_

He laughed as Lupin turned bright red. Had she really said that in her sleep? No way, of course she hadn't. Right?

Sirius stood up from his place on the bed and turned to leave, still wearing that annoyingly smug smirk on his face.

"I…You're lying." said Remus, but he sounded unsure.

Sirius feigned surprise. "Am I?" he asked, looking startled. Flashing a quick, roguish grin, he disappeared out the door, the pillow missing his head by mere inches.

**A/N: I suppose you can decide if he was lying or not…;) Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
